Solid deodorants and antiperspirants have been manufactured in the marketplace for some time. These deodorants and antiperspirants are normally manufactured by means of an automatic rotary molding machine or a piston-type filler wherein the actual ingredients for the deodorant stick are mixed and then formed into the appropriate shape for containerization.
In practice, deodorant sticks after having been placed in the container, are subjected to heating or cooling finishing, if necessary.
The deodorant stick is normally recessed within the container, with the container having a removable frictionally engageable cap. In operation, the purchaser, removes the cap and by means of a thumbscrew means located on the bottom of the container urges the actual deodorant stick upwardly until a portion of the deodorant stick protrudes above the lip of the container. The purchaser then may use the deodorant for the application of the deodorant and antiperspirant to the body.
In past practices, the deodorant stick when it is first maneuvered upwardly from the container presents a flat upper surface with a well-defined circumferential edge. After a period of time, the use of the deodorant stick causes it to conform to the shape of the user's underarm.
Manufacturers have long sought an economic and efficient method to provide an aesthetically pleasing solid deodorant and antiperspirant such that when the user initially removed the cap, the user is presented with a deodorant stick which already protrudes from the container and is of an oval shape such that it will readily conform to the shape of the user's anatomy with the initial usage. The ability to produce a stick deodorant of such a shape, provides not only an aesthetic appearance, but a practical application for the ability of the user to evenly apply the stick deodorant even with the initial use of the product.
Applicant has developed a method and apparatus which provides for such a shape on the solid deodorant stick and antiperspirant in an expedient and economical manner with little waste of the product.